protecting her
by carson34
Summary: Don puts his life on the line to protect his wife while lying to his team about his marriage


Don and Marissa have worked together for a couple of months but are keeping their personal life out of work. Until Don got shot while saving his wife from getting shot. Colby and David knew that there was something going on with them. Marissa refused to leave while he was in surgery.

"I am not leaving him when he is surgery" Marissa informed them yet again.

"Why not go home?" David asked her.

"I dont want to leave him right now." She said again.

David walked away from her and sat down next to Colby. He picked up his book and started to read. Colby looked at him and then Marissa.

"why is she still here?" Colby asked his friend.

"I don't know why she is still here. I am starting to think that they are hiding something." he finished saying when he saw Don's father and brother walking into the room and giving Marissa a hug.

Colby walked over to Charlie to talk with him about what is going on with Don and Marissa. Charlie looks over to see his friend walking over and knows that its going to be about Marissa and Don's marriage.

"hey do you know what's going on with Don and Marissa?" Colby asked him.

"I don't know what is going on with them." Charlie lied to his friend.

"We think that they are married or dating. You should have seen your brother protecting her." Colby said to his friend. He hope that he would not figure that he was lying to him. He was happy that the doctor came out of the or.

"how is he?" Marissa asked him as the others joined by her waiting to hear the news about Don. The doctor revealed that he is going to be team decided to go home leaving Marissa there. Marissa check to make sure the boys had left to go into the room. She walked into the room to find him on oxygen. She takes his hand and just wait for him to wake up.

"I need you to wake up. I can't do this without you. We're pregnant." Marissa said to her husband as he is sleeping.

"I knew it!" Charlie said to his sister-in-law. "I am happy for you."

"I will be happy when my husband wakes up." Marissa respond to him.

"he is going to wake up. Why don't you go home and lay down. I am sure that is what my brother would want." Charlie informed her "Dad is waiting outside to take you home."

"Are you going to stay here with him?" She asked him. She watched as he nods his head. She leans and gives him a kiss. She turns and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning, Marissa walked into the hospital room to find her husband still sleeping. She was hoping that he was awake. She smiled at him as he moved his hand move a little. He was starting to wake up and he open his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"you're at the hospital."she told her husband.

"why?" Don asked her.

"You saved me" she said.

"from what?" he asked.

"from getting shot." she said to him.

"How long do i have to be here?" he asked her right as the doctor walked into the room.

"How are you?" the doctor asked.

"I want to go home." Don asked to his doctor.

"You can go home tomorrow." the doctor said to his patient. He looked him over and made sure that he was okay before leaving them alone. Marissa wore a shirt that exposed her stomach a little bit. Don can see a little bit of her stomach and figure that she was pregnant with their child.

"honey, are you pregnant with our baby?" he asked her.

"yeah." she admitted to her husband as she walks closer to him. He puts his hand on her stomach and puts the other around her waist pulling her down for a kiss.

* * *

The next day Don is getting ready to go home and recover there. Marissa had to work so his dad and brother are taking him back to the house. They were going to stay there until he is better. It's around 1 in the morning, when he wakes up to find her walking into the house.

"hey, you are home late" he greeted his wife nearly scaring.

"I thought that you were asleep." Marissa said to her husband as she sat down on the arm chair. She watches him sit up and gives him a kiss.

"Please tell me that you are being safe." Don asked her sitting back.

"yeah" she said to him as she gets up and sits next to him. He wraps his arms around her.


End file.
